


航向远方

by Pattypancake



Series: 白梯系列 [9]
Category: Sherlock(tv)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypancake/pseuds/Pattypancake
Summary: 所以……呃……我忘记更新了。先把存货贴上来，本周把这篇翻完。真是对不起曾经在看的朋友们了。





	1. John的内心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sail Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/480698) by [Rehfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehfan/pseuds/Rehfan). 



> 所以……呃……我忘记更新了。先把存货贴上来，本周把这篇翻完。真是对不起曾经在看的朋友们了。

“同我航向远方吧甜心，

把我的心捧在你手里。”

“John？”Mary开口道，这是他俩二十分钟前离开公寓出发前往康沃尔以来她第一次开口说话。

“呣？”John应道，注意力全在高速路的交通状况上。谁特么知道周五下午能这么挤？

“杯子的事我很抱歉，”她轻柔地说，“为那个生气太蠢了。不过是个杯子。”

“哦亲爱的，”他道，瞥了她一眼，“别担心，都过去了。挺……没事的。现在不要再为这个担心了。”他伸手去开收音机，轻柔的流行音乐逸出喇叭。

三个小时后John在埃克赛特城外某处停下来加油时他们才再度交谈。John觉得这不太正常，但没明说。实际上他还很享受这段不说话的时光，收音机填补了两人没有交谈的鸿沟，所以真的，还挺好的。

他回到车里开出加油站时，Mary毫无铺垫地突然道：“John，你是不是爱着Sherlock？”

幸亏John还没开到M5的行车道，因为他要是开上去了，肯定会直接冲进沟里去的。“什么？”他问她，后面的车按起喇叭来。John从震惊中回过神，将车子摇摇晃晃往前开去，脑子里飞速转个不停。

“你梦见他了，”Mary对着车窗说。她不想看见他的脸。她知道看见他的表情会毁了她。她知道在这件事上自己是对的。他俩之间远不止于日夜追逐罪犯，而是在于John谈起Sherlock，看着Sherlock的方式。在于Sherlock觉得无人注意时他看John的方式。Sherlock看起来总是……愁苦凄凉。这种时候Mary总能闻到Sherlock的渴望。女人总是很了解这些事情。

她没抓住不放，希望自己是错的，但之后的一个晚上John在将睡未睡的朦胧间向Sherlock道了晚安。这让她心碎。她得知道真相。他们得把这事儿弄明白。

“你爱着Sherlock吗？”她重复道，认真把每个字都说得清清楚楚。

“不，Mary。”他斟酌回道，小心观察着她。

John感觉胃里因这个谎言打了结，还觉得腿抽痛得难受。好吧，好吧……够了。不知怎的他的心向他的大脑发起反叛，还联合着他身体的其他部分。

“我明白了。”她道，视线一下都没从窗外的世界挪开。

~080~

在接下来的一个小时里寂静重新统治了车内的空间。

John终于受不了了。他关上了收音机。“你说我梦见他是什么意思？”他问。

“就是我说的意思。”她回道。“你有时会做噩梦，我已经习惯了。大多数时候你能挺过去，但总会叫出他的名字。你还一直向他道歉。”

John嘴里变得干涩。“Mary，我——对不起，”他诚心诚意地说，“我从未想过让你知道这些噩梦，所以我吃起了安眠药。还以为药有用呢。”

“哦你睡着了，没错。你睡着了，大喊大叫也醒不过来。”她道，语气里爬上一股苦涩。她忍受这事儿的时间比John所知的还要长。“你以为为什么你在客厅里睡着我不再叫醒你了？”她问，愤怒迫使她直视他。John不知所措，只能盯着前方的路。

“你总是大声叫出他的名字。一直都是。”她道，“就像是他一直都身陷险境而你得去救他。但John，他是个成年人了，他自己能过好的。你为什么跟他东奔西跑那么长时间，有时甚至要消失几天，回到家来却还是要梦见他？”

她哭了起来。

“哦Mary，”John道，“不……亲爱的，请别这样。”他靠边停下来，解开安全带，伸手安抚她。她推开了他的手。

“Mary，听我说，”John的眼神满是恳求，“我爱你，我想和你在一起。我本想要这个周末过得特别点，只有我们俩，你和我，单独在一起。没有案子，没有Sherlock，没有伦敦，什么都没有。那样不好吗？

“Mary……听着……那不过是些噩梦罢了。不会因为噩梦发生什么事情。很抱歉我的噩梦让你这么烦心，我绝不是故意的。我没办法控制自己的潜意识，亲爱的。求你了。

“你才是我想要的人，你的脸才是我想看到的。求你，亲爱的。Mary。甜心。”

他用双手搜寻她不会畏缩躲开的安全触碰点。听到这些话，她似乎缓和下来，甚至瞥了一眼他坦诚真挚的脸。他的手落在她头发上，轻柔地抚摩着。

他微笑起来，语气温暖。“这才是我的小美人儿。”她软倒在他臂弯里，有几分钟一动不动，此间唯一的声音只有M5路上呼啸而过的车流。

~080~

他们沿着夏岩多崖路*开着，把车窗摇下来感受海风。彭赞斯很美，是个有数百年历史的古雅小渔村，也是康沃尔西部最大的镇子；实在是浪漫短途游的完美之地。他们登记入住，然后直接上了床，两人都睡得很好。

__*原文是the Chyandour Cliff Road，我没有查到已有的翻译，请知道的GN不吝赐教。_ _

清晨来临，他们去上了第一节航船课。正如包租公司许诺的，他们在当天日落时便已能在水面上航行。他们驾驶着意达马38吋的游船沿着芒茨湾航行，开到河道里小小地转了一圈，又回到港湾里去。John和Mary对这中间的每一分钟都乐在其中。长空如洗，微风和煦，他们享受着生命中美好的时光。简直是他俩做的最好的决定了。

第二天一整天他们都可以随意驾驶小船，于是他们很早便离开了码头，二人都为这样的自由兴奋。因为船上有个小厨房，他们便带了小食，计划一整天都待在水上，好好晒晒太阳，游个泳，顺便享受对方。他们在离芒茨湾主海道很远的地方下了锚，换上泳衣。

John在水里像条鲨鱼似的追逐Mary，在从水底拉住她的腿。他一浮上水面她便撩水泼他，搞得他也扑腾不止。这之后便是连绵的亲吻和毛手毛脚的揉捏，直到一个人钻入水下，整个过程便周而复始。他们玩得筋疲力尽，终于将船靠岸，躺在船尾的甲板上晒太阳。

“你想不想到甲板下面去……吃点午饭？”Mary问道，转脸看John，举手遮挡阳光。她的皮肤在这个小时里变得有点粉，John怀疑她是想找借口躲躲太阳。

“听起来不错。”他低声喃喃。船尾有垫子好让他们在游完泳之后擦干并好好晒太阳，温暖的阳光和摇晃的船体让他俩昏昏欲睡。

她皱起眉，换了种说法。她用胳膊肘支起身子，检查着屁股上的晒痕。“呃。我晒得太红了，恐怕。最好还是涂点防晒霜。”她满怀期待地看着他，他没动，她便一拳轻轻打上他的胳膊。

“嗷！”他叫出声，有点吓到了。

“真是个好男朋友啊你！”她假装很受侮辱。

“我还以为你是要喊我下去吃午饭，”他道，“做什么呀？”

“这里边也有暗示的好不好，你这傻瓜！”她道。显然“午饭”的另一层意思John没领会到。

“哦…… ** **哦**** ！”他终于明白过来。她狡黠微笑，娉娉婷婷起身往甲板下走去。他连忙起身，跟在她后面。

~080~

船头的床跟船身一样宽，舒适宜人，不至于让人幽闭恐惧症发作。头顶的窗户漏下阳光，随海浪摇晃。两人湿透的泳衣落在门口。

Mary趴在John身上，热情似火地亲吻着他。前戏让她性起，她现在饥渴极了。John躺平身子任她主导。他喜欢她的头发落下来遮住脸并一路拖拽过他的身体的肌肤上柔软的触感。他撩开她的头发好能看清她吻遍自己身体的样子。他已经硬了。

她悬在他的坚硬之上，抬眼看他。John发觉自己摒着呼吸。她会吸自己的老二吗？她并不经常这样做，除非她有这心情。她会给自己一个手活儿吗？还是骑在他身上直到高潮？未知的痛苦几乎要让他死过去了。

终于，她狡黠一笑，舔了舔龟头。哦yes……yes……真是不可多得。

“上帝啊……求你，把我吸出来，Mary。上帝啊求你。”John乞求道。Mary微笑更大，温柔地用一只手将他的老二引向自己的嘴唇，另一手捧住他的双球。“哦甜蜜的耶稣，yes……Mary。Yes……”

她低下身子去吸吮他的双球和柱身。操。操感觉太好了。John呻吟出赞许，因这触感而抬起头。她撤回身子，嘴唇随着一声湿漉漉的“啵”离开了他的阴茎。John看着她，她仍在微笑，顽劣俏皮。

她平平地伸出舌头拍打他的老二头部。这感觉太奇怪了，并非不愉悦，John简直抑制不住因她意欲挑逗而引发的微笑。她从前并不喜欢吸老二，所以不知道什么样的招数有用，什么没有。而今天她在这方面欠缺的经验尤为明显。她的举动是很不错，但对John没用。不过话说回来，Mary又不是Sherlock。

卧了个槽？

这他妈是怎么回事？

John将脑袋落回枕头，藏起表情。他呻吟着，让Mary以为他对她的举动很是享受。她对着柱身又舔又吸，还是那样，不错，但没能正中红心。不像Sherlock那样。

那个男人对他老二的所作所为简直是违法。他的舌头，双唇，声带，甚至是牙齿都会加入到这项活动中来。他用的力道永远恰到好处，唇舌对着他的老二戏耍操弄，直到John溃不成军。他永远也不会忘记那双燃着欲火的湛蓝双眼看着自己，注视着自己的一举一动，记录下他的每个反应。Sherlock吸老二实在是独一无二的美景。

John希望Mary能更像那样，却又不想指令她做这做那。要是她不是按自己的方式去做这件事，他觉得她会感到羞辱。他害怕自己要是告诉她应该怎么做，她会感到受伤，彻底告别口活儿。那可太糟了。他在这种时候怀念Sherlock已经够糟了，要是连平庸的口活儿也失掉简直是犯罪。

John假装十分享受，直到Mary抬头喘气。他并不喜欢，但她觉得自己为他付出太多，于是他也就不追究了。唯一的问题在于，他现在比任何时候都要沮丧。他想无限接近高潮，然后让她退后，只为能够再次逼近边缘，循环往复，累积快感。但照他们现在这种做法，绝不可能。他决定还是接手主管权，好让两人都能满意。

John将两人掉了个个儿，伸手到床边的袋子里拿出润滑。他要是想想象Sherlock给自己一个口活儿，至少得高潮一回。

Mary看到瓶子时双眼发亮。“真的吗，John？”她十分高兴地问，“你真要操我屁股？”他肯定地点头，她立刻翻身趴着，屁股高高翘在半空，渴求不已，气喘吁吁，呻吟不断。

John戴上避孕套，舔着她的后穴将她打开，使得她发出了比在家里时更大的呻吟声。外面的水面上又没有邻居偷听。John喜欢这呻吟的音量，这将一股热流直直送入他的老二。他想把自己埋入侦探的——不……Mary，Mary体内——去他的。

“操我，John，”她乞求道，“求你操我……你知道我想要……我想感受你在我里面。来吧，John……求你。”

“淡定，亲爱的，”他温柔道，在手指上涂开许多润滑，“你知道咱得慢慢来。我先得给你扩张，这才不过是我们的第三次。”他说着，慢慢将手指插进她的入口。她立刻将屁股往他手上推。

他用一根手指操她，接着是两根，三根，每根都在她体内造成愉悦的压力，让她呻吟不断，淫语连连。

“我觉得你现在已经准备好了，亲爱的。”他道。马上就要开始他最喜欢的部分了。他对此稍有内疚，但此刻太投入其中，没工夫细细考虑。他将自己缓慢插入Mary体内，这个过程叫人疼痛，而他想要好好享受这其中的每个时刻。

他立刻就回到了和Sherlock上床的时候。

那是他俩刚在一起时一个懒散的周日的晚上。又了结了一个案子，John在Sherlock床上写着博客，光着身子只盖着一条毛巾，躺着。Sherlock才和他各自冲了澡（要是Sherlock洗澡时把那血弄他一身就不好了），Sherlock从纸盒里拿中餐外卖吃，一边坐在床上，批评着John博客的题目。

“‘撒谎的侦探’*？我从不撒谎！一回也没有！完全是诽谤诋毁。我不会让你那样写的。”Sherlock道。他拿夹着拉面的筷子向前指，一根面条掉到了John光裸的后背上。John回头看着那根叫人生气的面条，转而看向Sherlock。

__*：The Lying Detective，跟402标题契合了哦。_ _

“好吧，”John道，些微被惹恼了，“纸巾在哪儿呢？”

Sherlock弯腰悬在John背上，把面条吸了进去，John不禁喘息。Sherlock抬头，正好能看见John眼睛的高度。John朝他狡黠一笑，把他手里的中餐外卖拿过来，将外卖和笔电都放在地板上，接着掀开毛巾，将后背露给Sherlock。

Sherlock挤进John两腿之间，开始对着John的臀瓣又舔又吸。John为那副无与伦比的口舌在自己身上的触感而呻吟，接着又为Sherlock的轻抿惊跳起来。他的双手（那双手！）按摩着他的屁股，划过他的皮肤，所到之处引起一篇鸡皮疙瘩。

Sherlock停了下来，似乎在思考着什么。John本想说什么，但Sherlock实验性地掰开John的臀瓣，舌尖轻触John的入口。哦那太棒了……太他妈棒了。求你了Sherlock……多点……更多。

“更多，John。”Mary道。她打着圈儿摇着屁股，想要感受全部的他。John稳住节奏，抽插既长又深，最后一回冲刺让Mary的呼吸都颤抖起来。她是真喜欢被这样操干。她乞求的时候真像一个肮脏的小婊子。John内心某处的这幅图景对眼下的情况十分有助益。

“就像这样？”他又冲刺一回，问道。

“哦上帝啊，就是这样！”她大喊道，“接着来，宝贝……我想为你高潮。”

我想为你高潮，Sherlock……

受到John的鼓励，Sherlock将舌头刺得更深，John则抬起屁股摇着盆骨，好让Sherlock进得更深。John感觉到Sherlock的舌头刺入他体内是那滚烫湿润的压力。我的天哪感觉太好了。这种感觉完全不一样，却又直白地……正确——既是这样又是那样。他们之前为什么不这样做呢？

那一刻，John知道自己想让Sherlock进入他体内。

但Sherlock却不这样想。他伸手去拿床侧桌上的润滑剂，涂上手指。“转过身来，John。”他道。

John因Sherlock伸进自己屁股的舌头而意乱情迷，便轻易顺从了。他为Sherlock大张双腿，期望他将火热的阴茎放进自己的屁股里，但Sherlock做得出乎意料地好。Sherlock低下头去。

Sherlock一下就能吞进John全部的老二是John十分敬畏的一件事。他似乎做得毫不费力，就像看着一个专业运动员的慢动作一样。那些美好的黑色发卷沉在他跳动的勃起旁，那些触感：紧张的吸吮，火热，湿润，舌头，轻轻的牙齿刮擦，Sherlock能满足John对口活儿的所有期盼。

“万能的基督啊……”John道。Mary呻吟着回应，很是沉浸于John深深埋在她体内的感受。

小心点，孩子。注意点。是Mary在这儿，不是Sherlock。

啊啊啊……操。Sherlock戏弄着他的小系带，将他带到高潮边缘。我就要到了，Sherlock……求你……哦上帝啊拜托了……让我高潮吧。Sherlock轻轻握住John阳具的底部，遏止了高潮。

哦……更多，Sherlock。我需要更多。

“很好，John。”Sherlock道。他将一根润滑过的手指放在John的入口，另一只手慵懒地撸着John的老二。John抬起盆骨，闭上双眼，握紧床垫。操，这太无与伦比了。哦亲爱的上帝啊……更多，Sherlock。更多。进来吧……来吧我的情人……进来吧。我想要这个……

Sherlock的手指天生就是为了操人。那些手指修长纤细，实在是刺激前列腺的完美工具。Sherlock的第一根手指进入John时，他愉悦地吸着气。他本来以为会很粗暴，毕竟这是Sherlock第一次涉足手工刺激前列腺的领域，但他就那样在一个明显天生是做这件事的男人手下蠕动不休。

愉悦的触感散发到John的四肢百骸，乳头立了起来，渴望着被触摸亲吻。John话也说不清了。Sherlock手上加力，开始上下撸动John的老二。当他伸进两根手指时，又换了吮吸。一时间前后夹击的快感几乎让John无力招架。

“操！”John道，“Yes……就是这样。哦……就是这样。操。”他仍在Mary身上耕耘，但先前稳定的节奏加快了。他就在高潮边缘，却不想结束这个幻想。Sherlock口活儿太好了。至于前列腺高潮，那感觉就像嗑了一种能看见上帝的毒品一样。他是如此想要Sherlock，想要进入他的身体，让他尖叫自己的名字。

“哦yes，Sherlock……哦上帝，Sherlock……太他妈好了，”John叫着，“就这样……来吧。来吧……”

Mary瞪大了眼睛。

John的高潮汹涌而来，身体不受控制地颤抖，滑出了Mary的身体，落到了床垫上。他模糊地听见Mary起身去了甲板上。

却没听见她回来。

John弹跳坐直。

哦操。

不。不不不不不 ** **不**** ！

~080~

他在靠近船尾的地方找到了她，她赤裸的身上裹着浴袍。日光依然明亮，微风依然和煦，小镇依然古雅，但对于John来说，他的世界已完全静止不动了。

“Mary？”他轻柔唤道，她没有回应，只是远眺英吉利海峡，静静流着泪。他知道她想听到什么。那让他心痛，却并不因为他被撞破撒谎。谎言他还能应付，但让她知道真相是如此使人心痛，因为他太想真相是另一番面貌了。他想要用与爱Sherlock一样的力道爱她。但就是不行……

就是不行。

他坐在她身旁的垫子上，随着她的目光远眺。坦白终要出口，却太难成篇。船身冷静的摇晃帮了忙，为John与Mary关系中最不真实的部分提供了客观的依靠。

“我说爱你的时候并不全是在撒谎。”他开了口。她什么都没说，就像她一直在等着这番话似的。“我真的爱你。但那不够。”

“你当初究竟是为什么要开始这段关系，John？”她问。好问题。他是为了什么？为了对自己做出一番恶心的情感上的惩罚？当然不是为了要伤害Mary。但这确实伤到了她。Mary是个有真正感情的真实的人，但无论他怎样努力，他对Sherlock的爱总要胜过对Mary的爱。似乎他想与Mary做到的一切都深受他对Sherlock的爱的影响。他的心已打上了永生的印记。

“我遇见你的时候……Sherlock和我……分手了。”他道，从眼角瞥了她一眼。让她知道他有幻想就够糟的了，而这就是她发现那些幻想是有事实依据的时候。

Mary明显紧绷起来，却没将视线从海面上移开。

“Sherlock提的分手，”他继续道，“他说我们太让对方分心了。当然全是胡说。现在回头看，我才明白他那时只是害怕了，却找了个蹩脚的借口让自己感觉好点儿。我放任了他，想着他能明白自己的错误，再开始跟我调情什么的。但我太低估了福尔摩斯的自尊心。于是我们就那样分着。

“去犯罪现场调查一开始对我来说就像酷刑折磨。但过了一阵子，我们找到了一种让双方都舒服的节奏。现在却成了绕着屋里那只三百磅重的大猩猩跳的熟无可熟的奇怪舞蹈。”他看了她一眼，她却盯死某处没有动弹。这仿佛往他心上插了一刀。

“我遇见你是在和Sherlock分手三个月以后，”他道，“我以为我们俩结束了。你那么美，我又是个傻瓜。你让我虚荣心膨胀。你是Sherlock完全的反面，是一场美妙的改变。你就像清新的空气，我总也吸不够。我因这一点爱你，Mary，”他道，转过脸真诚地看着她，“我会永远为这一点爱你。”

“可就是不够。”她平板地说。John低下头。

“可就是不够。”他同意道，望向平静的海平线，寻找可以逃逸的去处，瞪着其他许多白帆。

“我爱过你，John Watson，”她道，终于转头看他。“我爱过你，你却背叛了我。确实不是出于恶意，但你还是背叛了我。你对自己撒谎，因而也对我撒了谎。你抛弃了我，John。就他妈那么决绝地抛弃了我。

“来的路上我问你是不是爱他，你对我撒谎，”她继续道，“那是最伤人的。你对自己撒谎还要强行跟我保持恋爱关系就够糟的了。有些人许多年都生活在否定之中，但这次你是当着我的面撒谎。你是故意的，我想知道为什么。”

“是的。”他承认道，并不感觉骄傲，而是相当羞愧。“我向你撒谎了，非常抱歉，Mary。你值得比那更好的。但我实在不想爱他。他太……Sherlock了。他难以相处，很情绪化，无聊的时候叫人难以忍受。但是，上帝助我，直到现在我还是深爱着他。”他再次面对她，“我对你撒谎，因为我想抓住我们还能在一起的希望。我以为要是我们单独相处，就我们俩，离开伦敦，我就能把注意力放到我们俩身上。”

“但我们从来不是真正独处，John，”她坦白说道，“你身上处处是Sherlock的影子：你的头脑里，你的心里，你的梦里，你的幻想里。我们从没单独相处过，因为Sherlock·他妈的·Holmes的幽灵无处不在！他就在那儿，每个房间，每个角落。你每晚闭上眼睛看见的都是他的眼睛。你爱的是他，不是我……哦上帝啊……”Mary哭了起来，倒在他胸前，他抱住她摇晃着。

他将脑袋抵在她头上，听着她的哭泣思考着他俩的关系。他没想伤害她，但还有其他可能的结果吗？他在他俩亲热的中途幻想Sherlock本就该是个警钟。过去八个月的种种迹象都在这一刻突然出现——那些噩梦，他的腿疼，那些幻想——本该给他指明方向的。相反，他却选择（他选择！）无视它们，强行和Mary在一起。他跟她同居，一起生活。他那时到底在想什么？他怎么能对她做出这种事？

John能做的只是亲吻她的头顶，等她停止哭泣。待她哭完时，他扶起她的脸面向自己。他知道她不想被亲吻，于是只是看着她。他们互相看着对方的面孔很久，John轻柔地抚摸Mary的脸，不让风将她的长发吹进她的眼睛。Mary看着他；眼里的死寂已然不见，换成了其他几种情绪，其中主要的是悲伤。还有疲惫，失望，会很，疼痛，还有……那是苦乐参半的放弃吗？哦是的。她不会再做挣扎，因为她知道自己输了。

Mary已然承认败局。


	2. Sherlock的头脑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock集中了精神，他又有目标了，而他的头脑终于同他的内心步调一致。
> 
> 一段关系的起源发展。注定要在一起的两个人总能找到对方的。

“我一直相信爱情

却不知我拥有怎样的甜蜜

亲爱的要是你能听见我的心声

我从未如此需要过你”

“嘿先生！”一个年轻的声音喊道。

Sherlock Holmes转过身，发现一只足球停在脚边。他把望远镜放在防浪堤上，捡起足球。他好奇地看着那三个男孩儿，其中一个让他想起John：沙金色的头发，结实的体格，只是眼睛是透明的蓝色，像Sherlock自己。

他把球扔给他们，看着他们离开，模糊地好奇人类在拼接基因上的进步。要是John和他能有个孩子……但，不。他摇头甩开这个荒谬的念头，再次拿起望远镜。

他看起来只不过是又一个来彭赞思旅行的游客，他的连帽衫、牛仔裤和匡威运动鞋都与他在伦敦的样子大不相同，就连John也认不出他来。但Sherlock此行只有一个目的。

他密切关注着意达马38吋的游船和上面的两位乘客。

他看见他俩戏水游泳，翻了个白眼。真是叫人讨厌。

他看见他俩消失在甲板下。看John追她的样子，两人必定是要交合狎昵。一小时后，Mary出现了，很明显十分难过。有什么不在她计划之内的事发生了。一会儿John也出现了。他们在交谈，主要是John在说。他在为什么事道歉。很明显。但是为了什么？

Mary倒在他身上。她在哭。Sherlock能从她破碎的呼吸上看出来。John抚摸她的后背，亲吻她的头顶。他在安慰她。她受到了伤害，是John引起的。他做了什么？

他们看着对方，丝毫不动，也不亲吻。这是什么意思？

John站起身来对她说了什么，伸出手。她点点头，也站起来。他们拥抱了对方，朝对方微笑。似乎一切都被原谅了。但仍有什么事不对。

Sherlock沮丧地咕哝，极想听到他们的对话。他擅长处理有形的物理证据，而不是人类互动，更别说是这么远的距离了。

John拉起锚，Mary去了甲板之下。他们是要回港了吗？John开启引擎，向右转舵。他们要回港了。但为什么？他们对现状不满意吗？肯定有什么事不对。

需要更多数据。

~080~

这对Sherlock来说就像呼吸一样自然。他忙着思考John Watson的问题。不无聊的感觉真好。

对船体的粗略检查没能带来什么进展，Sherlock像来时一样安静地离开了码头。夜幕降临，Sherlock来到街对面空着的写字楼二层，正对John和Mary入住的房间。

Mary显然已经睡着了。但John去哪儿了？

Sherlock的视野里出现一只手。他来到旁边的窗户好能从更好的角度观察他俩的房间，却看到John躺在角落的沙发椅上，盖着毯子，睡得香甜。Sherlock一看到John心就猛提起来。

哦，这个男人都对我做了什么啊。

Sherlock聪明的大脑将自己从“关于John的念头”中拖出，将一切拼凑在一起。但当然了……一切都能说得通：那个摔碎的杯子，船上的哭泣，分床睡的两人。就如他猜想的那样，这是两人的最后一搏，是在这段关系彻底死亡之前最后一举挽救的努力。

Sherlock微笑起来，收拾行李，踏上了早上的第一班火车。他得回到伦敦，还有许多事要安排。

John Watson要回到221B了。


End file.
